Sadstuck Series
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Hello! I am making a series of sadstuck cause want to. each chapter might be parts or new sadstucks. P.S I will being using the charcters quirk. please enjoy and share your feelings ;) by tye way, this my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day on Alternia. Sollux Captor and Aradia Medigo were matesprits and they were at Aradia's hive. They were talking to each other about how happy to be with each other. They were a perfect ship they thought. But, all dreams must end.

"S0 S0llux, h0w have you been?" Aradia asked,

"II'm happy becau2e we are fiinally together." Sollux replied with a very happy smile. Aradia smiled back sweetly.

"Um…S0llux?" she said,

"hm?" replied Sollux raising an eyebrow at her,

"I have a bad sence g0ing thr0ugh me…I'm w0rried s0mthing bad will happen…." Cried Aradia with a frown on her cold face. Sollux looked at Aradia with a worried look then hugged her and said,

"IIt'2 ok AA…calm down…be happy we are matespriits…II know II am." Sollux smiled at Aradia. She did a smile back but frowned again.

"I guess y0u are right…but its giving me chills everywhere…I can sense s0mething bad will happen t0day…I'm just s0…w0rried…" cried Aradia. Sollux was a little worried himself. He was worried what will happen if Aradia was right. Sollux sighed and said,

"At lea2t remember II 2tiill love you no matter what. If 2omething bad will happen II will help you, you are my mate2priit after all." He smiled at her again. Aradia was little happier but still worried a lot.

"Thank y0u S0llux…" she hugged Sollux real tight. She had watery eyes from fear. Sollux felt a tear drop slowing going down his shoulder.

"Hey…don't cry…iis iit really that bad?...you look 2cared….iit'2 allriight, II can help you…" He said in a worried tone. Aradia was silently crying.

"I-It was just…the visi0n was very terrifying…I-I'm scared S0llux…" cried Aradia. Sollux was really worried now. He rubbed her back softly and gently.

"Could you plea2e tell me what happened?...II'm tryiing to help you…" replied Sollux with a worried look on his face. Aradia looked up at sollux and cried,

"um….well…its ju-" Aradia's went wide and froze. Sollux was really worried now.

"AA?...are you ok?...plea2e 2peak to me…" he said to her shaking her. Aradia started to shake.

"0-0h g0g…bl00d…expl0stions…tears…pain…an-… n0...n0 n0 n0 n0 n0 n0 please n0! It can't happen! He's str0nger then that! I kn0w he is! W-what…0h g0g…n0…he….he can't be…" She cried in fear and sorrow and looks at Sollux with tears. Sollux looked at her with a worried frown.

"AA?...are you…ok?...what'2 goiing on!? Tell me A-" he said but froze. He slowly walked away with heavy steps. Aradia was scared even more now.

"S0llux?..." she cried and slowly followed Sollux. When, Sollux stopped he grabbed mind honey! Aradia was still looking for Sollux. Sollux took a spoon and had a spoon full!

"S0llux?..where did y0u g0?...are you-" she said and froze at what she caught sight of Sollux eating mind honey!

"S0llux?...did y0u…just eat…mind h0ney?...y0u kn0w can't eat that, it will damage y0ur thinkpan" she cried running to Sollux and took the jar and spoon away from him. Sollux froze again.

"S-S0llux?...are y0u 0k?.." she asked. Sollux didn't speak a word. Sollux slowly grabbed his head.

"Ow…my head…II thiink…spiider Biitch took over my thinkpan…" he said rubbing his head.

"Wait…Vriska…pr0bably mind c0ntr0led y0u?" said Aradia. Sollux froze as his eyes glowed.

"oh gog! Plea2e no! diid II!? diid II eat miind honey!?" said Sollux with a worried look. Sollux's eye glowed brighter!

"S0llux I tried t0 st0p y0u…I'm s0rry…" cried Aradia. Sollux shook!

"AA…II'm the one 2orry one hear…I-I'm 2orry…AA…II'm 2o 2orry AA…" Cried Sollux. Solluxs eyes even brighter. S ollux closed his eyes so he wouldn't use optic blast, but he opened them in pain and shot his optic blast and hit Aradia and her hive! The hive exploded in pieces!


	2. finale

So Aradia was right, her senses were true. Something bad will happen involving explosions. But here's a big question….who will survive this tragedy and who will die? This is part 2.

Sollux was lying on the cold ground bleeding like hell coughing yellow blood! He looked around and saw the whole hive was exploded and only pieces were there! Sollux was scared trying to find Aradia but every time he moves he feels the pain of being shot by 8 burning bullets inside him and a sword through his chest. He was limping around in pain, but he didn't care how much pain he's in, he cares more about Aradia.

"AA!? Where are you!? IIt'2 me 2ollux! Arrghh!..." Sollux was in a lot of pain but he didn't care, he stood up on his two weak feet but falls right back down on the ground on his knees coughing more blood! He was in that much pain he was shaking!

"AA…AA!? Plea2e! where are you!? P-plea2e…plea2e…" he cried! He stood up again, leaning on a wall slowly limping to find Aradia!

"You gotta be aliive…plea2e…II love you….II love you…" cried Sollux to himself. Sollux was losing a shit load of blood now. As he walked he stumbled on his face leaving a graze on his head with more blood coming out. He looked up and saw Aradias blood on some walls! Sollux's eyes went wide in fear!

"That'2 AA'2…oh 2hiit…no no no no no…plea2e no!" cried Sollux and ran and followed the bloody trails. But as he runs, he stumbles a bit in pain.

"Plea2e AA! II love you 2o much! Be aliive damn iit! Plea2e!" cried Sollux in sorrow but in pain as well. When he ran, he fell on his knees from too much pain. But he saw something else then blood! His eyes went wide at the sight. A few yellow tears dropped down his face.

"no…no no no no plea2e no! Don't do thii2 to me gog!" cried Sollux and stod up and ran forwards!

"AA!" he cried. He fell on his knees at Aradias body. She was dead. Sollux had more tears at the bloody traumatising sight of his matesprit dead in front of him that he killed. He hugged Aradias body crying on her. He was rocking back and forward still holding Aradia.

"AA! II cant of kiilled you! Plea2e!...ju2t wake up….jus2t do that and II wiill be happy…come on.. AA.." cried Sollux shaking her and has a worried smile and many tears.

"Ju2t do one thiing! One fuckiing thiing! Stay awake! II love you…." Cried Sollux again. He felt her heart beat, but there was no beat at all! He started to frown! He checked her pulse, she had no pulse! He was even sadder but then he checked if she was breathing. He checked, she wasn't breathing. Sollux looked at Aradia with many yellow tears. Some dropped on Aradias face.

"2o…that'2 iit…II kiilled her…II fuckiing kiilled her…" he whispered to himself. He cried harder. Sollux gently holed Aradias cold hand.

"well…time…to 2ay goodbye…AA….iif you are here AA…a2 a gho2t…stay here…and li2ten…AA you were 2uch an amaziing per2on…II loved you…you were the mo2t beautiiful troll II have 2een on Alterniia…when we met…you changed my liife…iinto a better place…II felt 2afe wiith you…2o II wanna 2ay…thank you…thank you so much Aradiia…II love you…" he said in sorrow. He cried harder and slowly moved his head and towards Aradias head and kissed her forhead.

"Goodbye…Aradiia…" he cried. Sollux stod up looking at Araida. He sighed in sorrow and turned around and walked away. But something stopped him!

"what?..." he said in confusion buts still sorrow. He heard qeit crying through his eardrums. Hid eyes went wide at the familiar sob.

"AA?...AA!?" he cried. Something wrapped around his waist!

"thank y0u! thank y0u S0llux! I l0ve y0u t00!" cried Aradia as her ghost. Sollux heard the voice. He smiled in happiness.

"n0 problem…Aradia…" he repiled. Aradia kissed Solluxs cheek. Sollux felt the gentle kiss. Then, he saw her figure.

"Are y0u 0k?...l00k at all 0f that bl00d…." she asked.

" iit'2 fiine…II'm 2orry thiis happened…." Replied Sollux. Aradia gently held Solluxs hand and walked forward. She stopped

"hm?.." saod Sollux.

"I g0tta leave Alterina n0w….im s0rry..g00dbye…" she whispered letting go of Sollux.

"No come back! II love you Aradiia!" cried sollux. Aradia froze and replied.

"me t00…" she continued walking. Suddenly, a big light appeared then disappeared with Aradia with it. Sollux put out but slowly moved his hand by his side and sighed. He walked off. A tear dropped on the cold ground.

THE END


End file.
